Lavender Love
by Mrs. Kakashi
Summary: CHAPTER ONE UP! Shoujo-ai, RavenStarfire. Starfire has special feelings for Raven and one day writes a love letter to her, but what if that letter is found by the wrong person? Read and review! Much better than my first TT story!


Lavender Love  
  
By: Tomo Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
WARNING: This contains shoujo-ai, meaning girl love. In short, it's just a fluffy romance between Raven and Starfire. 

Chapter One  
  
Fluffy white curtains fluttered in the lavender-walled room from the opened window and the beautiful Spring plants growing on the window sill absorbed the fresh sunlight. The petal-pink carpeting smelled fresh and looked fresh as well, and the huge canopy bed, a blue canopy, seagreen bedspread, and rainbow-colored pillows was made to perfection. The closet doors of the room were white, fingerprintless, and had two posters on them. One poster was of F4 and one was of Hamasaki Ayumi. The oak desk had organized papers on it and a purple stationary set with a letter out, in fact, the letter was surrently being written, and with a black fountain pen.  
  
This was Starfire's room, and she was the one writing a letter with the purple stationary and black fountain pen. She bit her lip as she thought to herself what the perfect love letter could contain.   
  
"Oh, dear, what to write? If this letter is not written to the best of my ability, I fear that it will not be percieved as well as I am hoping for..." mumbled the redhead. She had been working on this letter all morning and, so far, she had only written a few lines. "Perhaps if I now explain my reasoning for this emotion I feel for her, she will understand more fully and reciprocate my affections! Hooray, I can do it!" cheered Starfire to herself. Smiling, she got back to work.  
  
"Dearest Raven,  
  
I have felt a feeling different than any other feeling I have ever felt for anyone, dear friend, and it is for you. My emotions tell me that I love you and my heart beats with anticipation as I write this very letter. I love you, dear Raven, because you are so responsible, kind, and beautiful. I am hoping that you understand what I am trying to say and realize that I no longer love you as just a friend, but I want something more for you and I; I want a romantic relationship. I will await your reply lovingly and patiently. Until then, stay safe and stay the wonderful person I know you as currently.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Starfire"  
  
Still smiling and happy, Starfire folded the letter and put it in her pocket.  
  
"Star! Get down here! There's trouble downtown!" called Cyborg up to Starfire's room. Speeding downstairs to join the others, Starfire forgot all about her feelings for Raven for the moment and met the others.   
  
"Titans, go!" commanded Robin, and, within an instant, the five friends were fighting villians downtown.  
  
"YAH! HIYA! RAH!" shouted Robin, using his incredible martial arts abilities to attack an unsuspecting robot. The robot fought back with good stamina, but Robin quickly defeated him, moving on to attack yet another. Beast Boy transformed with his shape-shifting abilities into a bull, knocking out three robots at once. Raven used her mighty powers to get rid of a few more, and Starfire used her own ability to get a few more out of the way. After about 15 minutes, the city was free of crime and the Titans smiled in triumph.  
  
"We are once again victorious, friends!" Starfire commented in her usual bubbly attitude, floating in the air. "Shall we go now?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, Star, you guys go on ahead, Cyborg has an appointment to be beaten by me at the arcade!" bragged Beast Boy, puffing out his chest. Starfire smiled.  
  
"Alright, then we shall go now, Robin, Raven?" she asked, blushing faintly at the sight of the brooding Raven. Robin shook his head.  
  
"You two go on ahead, Star, I'm gona stay back with these two. You know how out of control they get when playing games!" Robin laughed, making Starfire giggle.   
  
"Then...Let us go, Raven!" smiled Starfire, heading back to the tower with Raven.  
  
With the two girls out of sight, the three boys headed to the arcade.  
  
"Hey...What's this?" asked Beast Boy, bending over and picking up a piece of folded paper-- Starfire's letter!  
  
"Huh? Did one of those bots leave it?" wondered Robin aloud. As Beast Boy unfolded the letter, his jaw dropped. "What is it, BB?" asked Robin curiously and seriously.  
  
"Read this, guys!" demanded Beast Boy, his eyes big as saucers. Cyborg moved to Beast Boy's left, Robin to his right, and pretty soon all three boys had the same expression on their faces.  
  
"Does this mean....Does this mean that Starfire is GAY?!" Beast Boy questioned.   
  
"Chill, man...Wait, does it mean that Raven is, too?!" shreiked Cyborg.  
  
"Th-Th-They ARE, aren't they?!" Robin said, shocked.  
  
Back at the Titans Tower, Starfire was in her room, patting herself down. "I know I put it in my pocket, I just know it! But where could it be?" she questioned herself worriedly. Just then, she heard the front door open and close. "That must be the boys! Perhaps they have seen it somewhere?"  
  
Flying down the corridor, Starfire stopped when she saw the boys looking at her strangely.  
  
"What is it? Do I have something on my face, friends?" asked Starfire self-conciously. They shook their heads "no", and Beast Boy made his way over to the fellow green-eyed teen.  
  
"Is Raven around?" he squeaked nervously.   
  
"No, she is in her room at the moment. Would you like me to go get her for you?" she replied sweetly. The boys shook their heads quickly.   
  
"No, Star, we just wanted to tell you that we found your letter downtown today." Robin said, handing her back the purple paper, folded as it origionally was. Her heart skipped a beat; had they read it? Did they know that she was in love with Raven? Looking into Robin's eyes, Starfire realized the answer. She tried to speak but couldn't. Tears came to her emerald eyes and her bottom lip quivered.   
  
"I..." she squeaked timidly, "I...I..." she continued, unable to get her words out. She clutched the letter close to her, she hadn't wanted the others to find out about her feelings, only Raven!  
  
Cyborg came over and patted her on the back. "It's okay, Star, we won't say anything if you don't want us to." he smiled kindly. The others agreed.   
  
"So, Star, you really like Raven? Boy, I don't see why, with that temper of hers..." commented Beast Boy unnessesarily.   
  
"Y-Yes, I do..." she muttered in reply.   
  
"Well then, Starfire, just tell us how it works out, 'kay?" grinned Robin. Secretly, all the boys had on their minds the image of Raven and Starfire in bed. Two girls going at it, that was a pretty hot fantasy!  
  
After the boys stopped daydreaming, they realized that Starfire had already gone to her room.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
--Mrs. Kakashi  
  
A/N: I chose this pairing because I love both Raven and Starfire, they're just so adorable! I think they're the best Teen Titans pairing and I see nothing wrong with the romance there could be, though the series subtly lets us know that there's something between Raven/Beast Boy and Starfire/Robin (Both of which I'm all for). I hope more people learn to understand the fact that shoujo-ai and yuri are completely different (shoujo-ai is just fluffy lesbian romance, yuri is lesbian sex) and that there is nothing wrong with homosexual relationships. Until next time, PEACE! ;P And...NEXT TIME!! RAVENNNNNN ENTERSSSSS THE PICTUUUURE!  
  
Oh, yeah, by the way, I had no clue what Starfire's room looked like, I've never seen it, so...Uh...Yeah...I made up what I think it must look like. I think the room fits her perfectly. If you've seen her room and it's not like I described, A) Tell me in a REVIEW, and B) Just imagine that she remodeled. :)  
  
Oh, and F4 is a Chinese boy band (My favorite band!!)...I hope no one stopped reading because of that. :)   
  
Hamasaki Ayumi is a sensational Japanese singer. :)   
  
Oh, yet another thing, I'm sorry about the terrible fighting scene....I suck at fighting/action scenes...Forgive me! ;; 


End file.
